


Białe skały

by ScarletSue



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, następnym razem postaram się napisać coś weselszego, przedśmiertne przemyślenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSue/pseuds/ScarletSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostatnie spojrzenie Maeglina na mury Gondolinu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Białe skały

**Author's Note:**

> Krótko i agstowo. Jedna z moich pierwszych prac, więc z pewnością idealna nie jest. Szczerze żałuję i obiecuję poprawę. Tak czy inaczej, zapraszam do czytania. Może kiedyś przetłumaczę na angielski. Pogrubioną czcionką pisane są cytaty z Silmarilliona.

Miecz jednym, szybkim pchnięciem przebił jego ciało, a po chwili równie szybko się z niego wysunął. Odsunął się do tyłu, by pod sobą znaleźć jedynie pustkę. Zaczynając bezwładnie opadać, zdołał jeszcze po raz ostatni spojrzeć zamglonymi już niemal całkowicie oczami na mury Gondolinu. Mimo tego, że był to dzień ich zagłady, wciąż wydawały się dumne i niewzruszone. Zawsze obojętne na jego tragedię. Tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy ujrzał je po raz pierwszy. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że zna ten ich fragment. Nie mógłby przecież nigdy zapomnieć. Jeszcze tak niedawno (przeżył w końcu bardzo mało lat jak na elfa) był tutaj, dokładnie w tym miejscu, doświadczając już drugiej śmierci członka swojej rodziny od momentu przybycia do tego miasta. I przypomniał sobie słowa, które faktycznie przesądziły o jego losie. I tego, który wtedy spadał tak samo, jak on teraz.

_**A więc zaparłeś się ojca i własnego rodu, synu wyrodny! Ale zawiodą cię tutaj wszystkie nadzieje i obyś zginął taką samą śmiercią jak ja!** _

Leciał wciąż w dół na spotkanie śmierci, a wspomnienia przelatywały przez niego jak wiatr. Najpierw były te z Nan Elmoth, najstarsze i tak naprawdę najbardziej przez niego cenione. Bo chociaż Ciemny Elf (ciężko mu było nazwać go ojcem) nie wnosił zbyt wiele szczęścia do tych dni, matka nadal tam była. Jej opowieści o dalekich miejscach. Jej ciepło, uśmiech, opieka. Jej miłość - nieustająca, szczera, bezwarunkowa. Komuś na nim zależało. Miał rodzinę. Może nie idealną, ale przynajmniej jakąś.

A potem ten, który nazywał go swoim synem, zrobił coś, czego żaden prawdziwy ojciec nie uczyniłby nigdy w stosunku do własnego dziecka i żony.

_**Wybieram śmierć dla siebie i dla mego syna. Nie zatrzymasz tego, co do mnie należy!** _

Jako kolejne przyszły te z Gondolinu i wszystkie powiązane z nimi emocje. Uczucie wyobcowania. Ciche pragnienie akceptacji. Szacunek i podziw dla jego osiągnięć i umiejętności, który mimo wszystko wydawał się tylko iluzją, bo ich spojrzenia i tak nigdy się nie zmieniały. Zawsze patrzyli na niego jako na syna lorda Nan Elmoth. Kogoś nie stąd. Pojawiło się może i kilka ciepłych gestów ze strony bardzo nielicznych osób. Ale i tak było to za mało. Zostawiali go jakby zasiewali zboże zwyczajnie rzucając je między skały licząc na to, że wyrośnie bez słońca, wody i odpowiedniej gleby.

Wszystkich mieszkańców tego miasta widział właśnie tak. Jak skały. Dumne, pyszne, górujące na wszystkim innym. Ale jednocześnie zimne i nieprzystępne.

Dalej doszła do tego wszystkiego również pogarda, kiedy postanowił powiedzieć jej o tym, co do niej czuł. A ile osób przyszło ją potem pocieszać! Tylko dlaczego niby? Odrzucenie kogoś jest takie bolesne? Czy to ona cierpiała rzucając mu te wszystkie pełne strachu i obrzydzenia spojrzenia?

Podczas gdy do niego nie przyszedł nikt. Zostawili go, by cierpiał w samotności, unikając go jeszcze bardziej.

Chyba właśnie wtedy coś w nim pękło. Bo uczuć nie można zostawiać samym sobie. Trzeba je podsycać, pielęgnować, bo inaczej przegniją. Tak właśnie miłość zamieniła się w ohydną obsesję. Nie mógł, a właściwie to nawet nie chciał pozbyć się jej ze swojego życia. Trzymał się jej więc desperacko do samego końca. Nieprzyjaciel wykorzystał to w lochach Angbandu, a on sam dobrze o tym wiedział. Zgodził się na jego warunki, bo miał już wszystkiego dosyć. Wskoczył więc na pokład tego statku złudnej nadziei wiedząc, że za chwilę zatonie.

I doszło wreszcie do momentu, w którym stał naprzeciw niej pośród ognia. „Chodź ze mną”, chciał powiedzieć, wiedząc, że jego droga nie wiedzie już do nikąd. A potem kierował miecz na tego śmiertelnika, w pełni będąc świadomym, że nie będzie mu dane wygrać tego starcia. Dalej było już tylko przeszywające go na wylot ostrze.

W ostatniej chwili stwierdził, że w sumie wyszło mu to na dobre. Nie zdążył nawet poczuć uderzenia o grunt, zanim ciemność całkowicie go ogarnęła.

On oddał się jej z radością, że to już koniec.


End file.
